The Rhymes For The New Sheriff
by my daydream world
Summary: There a new sheriff of Nottingham who trying to find the outlaw camp. Will lead them away and it's up to Robin to save him


**Hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Robin Hood: Prince of thieves**

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves - The rhymes for the new sheriff 

There was a new sheriff of Nottingham almost as bad as the last. He had it his duty to kill Robin hood and his gang. He didn't know that much about them. Apart from nicking from the rich to give to the poor. He knew Robin was married to the lady Marian and that Robin had a younger half brother as well who went by the name Will Scarlett. The other outlaw he knew the name of were Much, Bull, John and John wife and children. He wanted them all dead.

The outlaws knew all about the new sheriff and they out smarted him last time he come into Sherwood. Robin got to know a little about more about Will. But Will was not willing to say that much. As Will always had a trust problem as well as his anger. Robin knew from John Will had anyway been like that. Will told himself over and over again "if you don't trust you can't get hurt" Will didn't believing in those words anymore but he keep telling himself that.

It was a nice day in Sherwood. Will got in a mood about something and went off to cool down. It was quite common for Will to do that but he always come back after he thought thing few by himself. Robin, John and Azeem were spying on the new sheriff who was coming in to the forest heading toward camp.

"There old Nottingham" said Robin watching him closely

"He got thirty guards" Azeem "We are only three men. We most worn the other in camp so there can escape"

No one notice Will halfway up a tree. He wasn't gong to allow sheriff and his guard to get into camp. He come up with a rhyme in his head

"There was a old sheriff of Nottingham,

Who had big fat stitches in his cheek

How he got them

No one knows

But I herd the new one got no toes"

"What is he doing?" asked John

"I don't know" said Robin

Then another rhyme carried out. Will voice sound a tiny bit father away from where then the first time.

"There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who was brought up by a witch

She was crackers and so is he

There make a perfectly awful lowly team" Will then swore and yelled out "Sorry that was meant of the old one but you still crackers"

The sheriff was notable angry. Azeem realised what Will was doing "He try to lead them away from camp"

"He going to et himself killed" said John as Will continue with his rhymes

"There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who heard voices in the wood

He thought was having a joke

But really it was a ghost. Whooooo

There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who guard as the worst that I seen

There can't defend and single thing

I can nick a horse right under there nose

Still no one knew were Will was as he keep moving in the trees. Then Robin stopped him. Will was too far away to see his face. Robin hope his brother knew what he was doing.

"There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who try to caught outlaw in the woods

Can he find them

No he can't

Because he can get these rhymes out of his head.

How do you like them sheriff?" Yelled Will That when the sheriff spotted him.

"After him" and Will jumped from the tree and legged it as fast as he could.

"We got to go after him" said Robin jumping up "He's going to get killed. There head another rhyme coming though. Unlike the other it was less in tune because of the running

"There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who was angry and ugly and all confuse

He try to find the outlaws camp

Because he realised he was a loser

There was a man called Robin of the hood

Who gave away all he took

Nothing that the sheriff could do

So he cry to the big full moon..."

"Come on" said Robin and John and Azeem followed Robin the way they all went. They was no sign of Will anywhere. They saw the sheriff and and knight leaving in the distance. "Will?" called out Robin

"WILLIAM" roared John "He only use Will whole name rarely and always got a replay in trun how ever he got nothing,

There was a rustling of a brush and Wulf some out "The sheriff and his men a left the forest, they got Will"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,...,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,

Back in the outlaw camp the other listen to what happen to Will

"That idiot boy" said Fanny shacking her head "He had no change of running away from them"

"Why did he do it?" asked Wulf "He hates... everything"

"No one can hate anything" said Azeem "It might not seem like it, but Will Scarlett got other feeling apart from Anger and hate. And some of you have seen it too" The one who been there to see Will telling Robin who he was and he ruin his life knew what Azeem meant.

"I'm going to Nottingham to see if I can fine him" said Robin getting up

"Why?" asked a couple of the outlaws

"Will safe us" said Robin "He could of left them, stay quite but he didn't to lead them away from us. I know not many of you like Will but at lest show some understand from what he done. He face thirty man alone. How many of you would of done that?"

No one answer part from Bull "We not stupid like Will and why do you care what has happen to him I know he your brother but he doesn't even trust you"

"That might be so" said Robin "And I don't know the full reason why. But I still am going to look. Like I said he safe us with his make up rhymes"

"What the point?" asked Allen "His a dead man anyway"

.,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,...,.,..,.,..,..,.,...,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,

Robin and Azeem went into Nottingham. The other believed Will was all ready dead. Braking into the castle was easy. They creep toward the dungons staying out of sight. Then they head a familiar voice

"There was a prison guard from Nottingham

Who tie people up and torture them

When the people rebelled

He was the first one killed

And his body rotted in the ditch "

The rhyme was followed buy the sound of a wipe and a cry of plain. Robin couldn't get Will out just yet. The sheriff walked past and into the dungeon not notice that Robin and Azeem were hiding near by. The door was left open and Robin heard everything what was said

"Are you one of Robin men?" asked the sheriff

"Am my own Person." Replayed Will "I am not one men" Will cry out in plain again when he was hit up a wipe

"Tell me the truth" said the sheriff

"I work of no one" said Will "I not part of that group, they want nothing to do with me."

"Do you know were the camp is?" asked the Sheriff

"If I did I not telling you" said Will and he was being hit by a wipe again. Robin was goin to go in but Azeem

"Not let" said Azeem

"There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who wanted some information

He got none

From a bustard son

And he...

Will was hit a couple of time by the wipe. The Sheriff said in a low voice "you are to be hanged tomorrow."

"There was a sheriff of Nottingham

Who hanged a lot of people

What did he know?

They will hunt him so

Even after he dead-o"

Will was once again wipe and a gain and again. The wiping stopped the sheriff spook again "You are a bustard are you? You must been the brother of Robin of Locksley."

Robin heart skipped a beat but he could get Will out just yet they way only one way out. The door if they run in there they would be shut in.

"I am no one brother" lied Will "I not a member of their gang why would I follow a spoiled little rich boy like him?"

"I don't believe you" said the sheriff "You still going to be hang tomorrow. Wipe him" order the Sheriff the sheriff close the door talking to himself "Dear Robin your brother is as good as dead"

Robin and Azeem plan wad simple were will wait until they borough Will outside the next day. Then they than more time to escape John had come to join them force by Fanny to come. Also Wulf wanted to help too so John went instead.

"Why doesn't he trust no one?" asked Robin it was dark and soon Will was going to be hanged.

"He always been like that" said John "When he join us in the forest he was thirteen been alone for a couple of years. Wouldn't tell us his name. Old Bull recognised him. Use to live near each other until Will mother had died. The boy gone a bit wild not much of a talker when he did it was manly nothing of any use"

One it was day they waited and soon enough the drum sounded and Will was brought out he didn't look in good shape. His clothes had be torn and wipe mark visible on his fort and back.

John was near the hanging stand. Robin has a little way back with his bow and arrow. Azeem was near by. Will had a noose tied around his neck "let go of me" shrugged Will

"Oh shut up" said the executioner he kicked the stool form under Will feet. Will grasp of air and the next thing he knew his rope had been cut. And he fell hard onto the floor. John gapped Will and help his down. And try to make they way out of the castle. They was a bit of a fight but the guard knew they were likely to die. They seen what Robin and his moor friend could do.

Soon all four of them on the way back to the forest.

"Will are you okay?" asked Robin he was worried about his injuries and didn't seem to walk on his own

"How did you know were I was?" Asked Will

"We saw you in the forest running from them after you make your rhymes " said Robin "We try to look for you then Wulf said you been taken" Will nodded he didn't seem a wary as normal

"I need to look at your cut Will Scarlett" said Azeem "Some of them look deep"

Back in camp the aw them come back by this time Will seem out of it. Azeem lead Will to his hut to treat him.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Wulf

"He been fine son" said John "You know Will Scarlett, since when did he stop fighting bloody suborn he is"

Marian had hug Robin tight "am so glad your alright" Marian knew Robin was worried about his brother "Go and check on him" Robin didn't need to to told twice.

Robin walked into Azeem hut who was wrapping a bandage around Will. Will eyes were close "Is he alright?"

"He is sleeping" said Azeem "He got lots of marks on him but he will been fine. Give him some time to rest"

Robin looked at his brother face "Are you sure?"

"He will heal" said Azeem

A week later Will was walking he wanted some time alone all the outlaw had thank him for giving the sheriff away John and Fanny were graceful none of their children has be hurt. Will knew Robin was following him.

"I don't need a baby sitter you know" said Will

"I know" said Robin "I want to say sorry"

"What for?" asked Will

"I called you a coward" said Robin "All those weeks ago I know now it's not the case"

"What made you change your mind?" asked Will

"Brother to made up rhymes like you did that nearly got you killed to safe your friends even the people who still question your were you stand that takes some guts" said Robin

"So no arrow in the hand?" asked Will

"No" said Robin and the two brother walked together.


End file.
